1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and organizers and, more specifically, to an Improved Bucket Stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Buckets have been used for years in trades, around the homes, in industry and sports, to carry and store materials of all kinds. The common five gallon bucket is used universally to carry material in the rear of pickup trucks, on the decks of moving boats, the kitchen floor, high scaffolds, etc. Tipping and spillage is a common problem due to vehicle movement or from bumping into other mobile objects (e.g. thrashing fish). It is uncommon to find a painter that hasn't tipped over a paint pail. What is needed is a device to stabilize buckets and pails.
A platform to increase the stability of a free-standing bucket has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,271. The problem with the device disclosed by the '271 patent is that it is merely a base for a bucket; the base does not permit portability, and further does not add stability to the bucket itself.
Another problem with using a conventional bucket as a storage container is its inability to segregate items. A bucket might be used to carry fishing poles, painting equipment or other implements, but the items cannot be organized reliably. To be truly useful and convenient, the items should be safely organized so that the implements are at the individual's disposal.
Wheeled bucket devices appear in the prior art, however, they appear to be permanently-installed, specialized (single-purpose) designs. In particular, the devices of Stolzman and Ames, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,667 and 4,294,374, respectively, apply only to the handling of industrial drums (e.g. 55 gallon). The "Bucket Dolly" of Stephan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,220 describes another single-purpose device which simply defines a rolling base upon which a bucket might rest and be clamped into. The Stephan device does not include the ability to organize items while converting the bucket or pail into a portable container. Still further, the Finley device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,463 attempts to solve the problem by essentially providing a hand cart for buckets. Despite its complexity, the Finley device fails to offer any benefits in organizing the contents of the bucket. What is still needed, therefore, is a device to permit a bucket, pail or similar container to be more stable while also optionally adding roll-around capability as well as additional storage receptacles for organizing a variety of articles.